trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Codzienność
Oto dzień z życia blizniaków Viktorii i Daniela,ich starszej siostry oraz nieco dziwnego młodszego rodzeństwa.Od tak po prostu przyszło mi to do głowy i z powodu nudów i braku inspiracji postanowilam to napisać.Nie wiem czy będe pisać jeszcze ich dalsze losy,czy historie. ---- Obudziłam się i odruchowo sięgnełam po telefon sprawdzić która jest godzina,10:00.CO?Niegdy nie wstawałam tak póżno(czyli od miesiąca kiedy wymykam się o czwartej).Czułam że jestem mokra.Wstałam i poszłam do łazienki.Stanełam przed lustrem i zobaczyłam że jestem cała we krwi. -Japierdole co ja już przez sen zabijam?!-mruknelam pod nosem.-Przecież nie lunatykuje. Rozebrałam się weszłam do wanny i obmyłam pod prysznicem.Włożyłam jeden ze swoich ulubionych strojów:biała bluzka z krutkim rękawkiem,czarne rurki,czarna bluza z kapturem i trampki w kolorze zakrzepniętej krwi.Zeszlam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie bułke z serem gouda i ketchupem. Siedzialam w bezruchu myśląc nad tą krwią.Nagle uszłyszałam przerazliwe walenie do drzwi,wstałam i poszłam je otworzyć.Kiedy tylko przekręciłam klucz drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się i do domu wparował mój brat Daniel. Był cały roztrzęsiony,spocony i ciężko oddychał. -Gonił cie ktoś?-spytalam po chwili Pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.Zbierzmy to w kupe,mój głupi brat wychodzi niewiadomo gdzie niewiadomo kiedy i niewiadomo po co i co robi a potem przerażony pędem wraca. Kto cie gonił?-próbowałam się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. -O-o-ONI -ONI czyli kto? -Jakaś mafia! -Żadna mafia,nie ma tu żadnej mafii.-odpowiedzałam znudzona Wzruszył ramionami odepchnął się od ściany o którą się opierał i poszedł do salonu.Poszłam do siebie,nagle zadzwonił telefon.Nieznany numer pierdziele nie odbieram-pomyślałam.Moją uwage przykuł kalendarz wiszący na ścianie.Dziesiejsza data była wzięta w kółko,pożądki...i tak nie miałam co robić.Pościeliłam łóżko i wzielam się za biurko.Wyłączony monitor komputera zaczał śnieżyć.Trzasnełam go ręką i przestał.Pozbierałam ubrania do prania i weszłam z nimi do łazienki.Posegregowałam z innymi ubraniami na białe,czarne, kolorowe itd.Wrzuciłam pare koszulek Daniela i swoje koszulki i zakrwawaiony T-shirt.Ustawiłam pralke wsypałam poroszek i wlałam płyn.Włączylam pralke a ta zaczeła dziwnie bulgotać że aż kot uciekł.Jest stara i często się psuje.Podeszłam do lustra umyć ręce i kiedy podniosłam wzrok na lustro wyskoczył Korki(tak mój dziewięcioletni brat nazwał zmasakrowane straszydło które czasem wyskakuje z lustra)zniesmaczona chlapnełam w lustro wodą.Natychmiast zniknął,wytarłam lustro chusteczką która zrobiła się czerwona wywaliłam ją i wyszłam. Zajżałam po drodze do pokoju brata i zobaczyłam że urywa głowy i kończyny lalką Madzi(nadpobudliwa pięciolatka).Nudziło mu się,trzeba go czymś zająć,weszłam do naszego pokoju w którym stoi telewizor,konsole,piłkarzyki,cymbergaj i inne duperele(właściwie ten wspólny pokój w którym się bawimy nie ma nazwy).Zaczełam grzebać na półce z bajkami i wyciągnełam Maxa i Ruby(nie pamiętam żebyśmy mieli taką płyte)Przygody Dudusia Wesołka(lool)i Toma i Jerego- wielka ucieczka.Włączyłam odtwarzacz DVD i zawołałam młodsze rodzeństwo.Madzia przybiegła natychmiast,nie wiem skąd bo właściwie nie widziałam jej od rana,a po chwili przywlukł się Patryk.Usiadł koło siostry na materacu przed telewizorem a ja włączylam Toma i Jerego.Kiedy film się załadował wcisnełam start filmu i wyszłam. Nie działo się nic ciekawego.Dzieci oglądały film,Daniel grał a ja kontynuowałam sprzątanie.Po obiedzie otworzyłam okna żeby wywietrzyć dom i usiadłam przed swoim komputerem.Sprawdziłam w notatkach co miałam jeszcze zrobić i uznalam że na dzisiaj skończyłam to weszłam na facebooka(ciekawe co się zmieniło przez te trzy miesiące).Tam też nic ciekawego,następne 25 zaproszeń do znajomych,40 powiadomień i 4 wiadomości.Sprawdziłam zaproszenia,kolejne 20 osób które mnie zna a ja nie kojaże ich ani z nazwiska ani z wyglądu.Wiadomości-spam,trucie kiedy nagrywam i wiadomość od urzytkownika ŚMIERĆĆ o treści GO TO SLEEP.Nie mogłam wejść w jego profil poniewarz taka osoba nie istnieje(no wow)więc zablokowanie,bany i te inne nie wchodził;y w gre.Ale wróćmy do treści,kto wysyła takie wiadomości do osoby która tymi słowami przyprawia o dreszcze i wypowiada je do swoich ofiar przed śmiercią?(tak,tak zabilam 3 osoby ale to nie ważne i po co komu moja historia)I'm surrounded by idiots.Wylogowałam się i weszłam na you tube.Co zrobic z dwiema godzinami wolnego czasu?Po raz pierwszy nie miałam co robić,przyzwyczajona do zapierniczu.Włączyłam kanmał Polimaty i oglądałam najnowsze odcinki.Potem zabijałam czas 5 sposobów na...uszłyszałam tłuczenie i kszyki z sąsiedniego pokoju.Chyba bajki się już skończyły a tej dwujce zaczeło się nudzić.Wstałam i poszlam do pokoju.Na ekranie telewizora byl jakiś potwór a Madzia przyklejała mu podpaske do mordy -Holera następny debil rośnie-stwierdziłam i zabrałam Patrykowi moją książke. -Daj ja chce to przeczytać!-prosił żałośnie kiedy odkładałam książke na półke. -Tam są słowa,terminy i sytuacje których nie zrozumiesz. -Jak ty rozumiesz to ja też!-uśmiechnął się i najwyrazniej nie zamieżał odpuścić. -To książka dla dorosłych. -A ty też nie jesteś dorosła. -Co by powiedziała mama gdyby zobaczyła że pozwalam ci czytać ,,Sztuka morderstwa''?'' -Żebym się zajął czym innym? -To też,ale ochrzanila by mnie że ci pozwalam. Spojżał na mnie smutny z tymi swoimi maślanymi oczkami.Po chwili się uśmiachnął -A co by powiedziałam na te tróje z historii? No tak,mial na mnie chaka.Spodziewałam się tego,zabardzo się we mnie wdał. -Dobra, tylko ją chowaj.-westchnełam i podałam mu książke. Natychmiast otworzył ją tam gdzie skończył i klapnął na podłoge całkowicie pochłonięty listem do Soni.Madzi nie było w pokoju,pewnie poszła się BAWIĆ.Po chwili po schodach weszła Samanta(przyszyta, starsza siostra.Jedyna normalna z naszej piątki)Przywitała sie z nami i poszła do siebie,ale zatrzymała się i cofneła krok. -Co on czyta?-skierowała palec na siedzącego na podłodze Patryka. -Sam se wybiera lektury,niech czyta co go interesuje.-wzruszyłam ramionami. -Okey-siostra jeszcze raz żuciła wzrokiem na Pata i poszła do sypialni. Poszłam do swojego ,pokoju'właściwie to taka świątymia ciemności.Dwie równoległe do siebie ściany pomalowane na czerwono,drugie na czarno,zasłonięte okna i temperatura 13 stopni,mimo że w reście domu wynosi 26.Ogulny opis pomieszczenia....duży prostokątny ze skośnymi dwoma ścianami,wejście po prawej stronie,naprzeciwko biurko i wysoka safka na książki.Na lewo wyjście na balkon,podwójne okno i łóżko wzdłuż tej ściany.Tuż obok drzwi pusta ściana na której wiszą tylko mapa Polski,pare dyplomów,złoty medal z szkolnej imprezy sportowej,drabina na stryszek,szafa skierowana przodem do łóżkka.Na podłodze duży kudłaty biały dywan apsolutnie nie pasujący do ścian,ciemnego odcienia mebli,i ogulnego półmroku panującego w pomieszczeniu i wiszącą nad nim lampą Księzycem z papieru(nie bylo zgody na ludzką czaszke) którą sama robiłam.Weszłam po drabinie na góre.Stryszek,mały kwadrat 8mx8m i wysoki na 2,5m.Wszystkie ściany niebieskie,okno w dachu,a na jasno brązowych panelach podłogowych,miękki ciemno zielony dywan.Na końcu mała fioletowa kanapa,na lewo stolik z laptopem na na prawo telewizor pod kątem.Położyłam się na kanapie i zamknęłam oczy.Kiedy się obudzilam zegar ścienny pokazywał 19:00.Wstałam i zeszłam do swojego pokoju.Przez ściany dało się słychać krzyki Daniela i Samanty. -Wyłaz!Siedzisz już tam pół godziny!!-wrzeszczał zirytowany Daniel kopiąc w drzwi łazienki. -Cicho!Jestem najstarsza i pierwsza wchodze do łazienki a w dodatku moge tu siedzieć ile chce. Niby najgorsze są klucące się bliżniaki,a ja z Danielem kłuce się żadko więc jako zastępstwo mamy kłótnie bliżniak-starsza siostra.Daniel warknął i odszedł od łazienki.Po chwili Samanta wyszła. -Już wolne.-powiedziała -Pff-nie zareagował -Mały chłopcik sie fochnoł?-powiedziałam do niego,tak jak się mówi do malych dzieci. Nie zareagował tylko siedział na fotelu i gapił się w ściane.Postanowiłam że teraz ja się pójde wykąpać.Wziełam ręcznik,i świerze ubranie,weszłam do łazienki i zamknełam się.Przemyłam wanne,zatkałam odpływ i puściłam letnią wode, rozebrałam się i weszłam.Kiedy się już plukałam poczułam że woda jest cieplejsza i jakaś dziwna...przetarłam rękom twarz,otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam żewoda z psiczki jest czerwona.HIPERREALISTYCZNA KREW? -Bardzo śmieszne Daniel-pomyślałam i mocniej puściłam zimną wode. Po chwili czerwień zbladła i ustompoła czystej wodzie.Spłukałam się wytarlam i ubrałam świerze ciuchy.Czarna koszulka i czerwone,jedbawne leginsy.Zawiązalam trampki,uczesałam się,przeszuszyłam włosy i wyszłam.Daniel dalej siedział tak jak siedział.To było do niego niepodobne.Siedzieć w całkowitym bezruchu przez 15 miut?Mimo że to mój brat bliżniak to jest moją całkowitą odwrotnością.Ruchliwy,przygłupi,nie myśli co robi i mówi i nie umie się fochać(jego najdłuższy foch trwał 5 minut)a najpewniej nie umial ani na chwile usiedzieć w ednym miejscu,kiedy ja moge sterczyć w bezruchu sama nie wiem jak długo.Po dłuższej chwili przypatrywania mu się z wyrażnym zaskoczeniem poszłam na dól zjeść kolacje.Kiedy wróciłam na góre Daniel już tam nie siedział.Zajżałam do jego pokoju.SPAŁ O 19?Lol.Jak się jutro obudzi to mu przejdzie,może go znowu głowa boli czasem tak ma.Weszłam do siebie,usiadłam pod ścianą na łóżku,puścilam dubstep i czytałam creepypasty na tablecie. Około 23:40,wyłączyłam tableta,przebrałam się i położylam spać.To była dłuuuga sobota. Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Kref Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA